Key To Thy Heart, And Thy Blood
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: A young keyblade master travels from world to world. Learning about his new weapon, and his unknown and forgotten past. Will Inuyasha save his love, and save the worlds? Or, will everything be destroyed?
1. Blinding

_The hearts strength. The hearts darkness. The hearts light. These things are what makes the keyblades choose their master. They don't use just based off of the light or darkness in their hearts. Sometimes, the keyblade unlocks the true you. The good, or the bad half. Only those, with strong hearts and will, can stop that drastic change in you._

_But, what if that wasn't the only change? What if, there was another change that even you couldn't stop. What if, you would unlock something that has been sleeping within you for so long. That you hadn't noticed it fully. But only to see a few things, that no normal human could do. Is it the darkness that lives in your heart? Or, is it the you that you fear for your whole life?_

_This story, is based of the young Keyblade Master... The young human, who changed what he was, to save the heart of all worlds._

_

* * *

_

A young man was sitting on the sand. His bright violet gaze was staring at the rising sun. It was one of his many favourite past times. There was nothing in the world that could ever calm down his unexplainable anger. Looking at the sand, his hand tightened around a fist full of sand. His gaze went back to the sun rise. The wind blew his long charcole black hair over his shoulders and into his face.

He couldn't help but wonder what his purpose in life was. For, he always felt like an out cast. Never understanding why he was here. For, he never fit in. People always got scared of him. Thinking he was a freak because of his super human strength and speed. Then, the fact that when he's angry, his eyes would flash gold. At least, that's what people told him.

The only other person, to approch him, who wasn't afraid of him... was Kaede, and Kagome Higurashi.

She was the only girl to approch him since his parents died. And, that itself, was amazing to him. Sighing softly, he stood up and started to dust the sand from his black jeans. And the leaves that have fallen on his red shirt. Staring at the sky, he wondered aloud. "Why am I even here? And... Why am I the way I am?" Sighing softly, he started to walk back into town.

As he walked, he couldn't help but notice all the stares he was getting. Looking around, he noticed some glares. Almost as if people knew what he was, while he didn't. Not being able to take it anymore, he started to run like hell. He couldn't stand the hateful looks in their eyes. It all bothered him. He wasn't afraid no, but he just couldn't stand it anymore.

Then, he ran into someone when he was running toward the park. Landing on his rear, he groaned out. Rubbing his head. There was another groan. But it was soft, and not a guy. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at her. A young woman with long raven black locks. Brown eyes and a short pink sun dress. Kagome Higurashi.

He felt likeh e couldn't breath at the moment. It was something he hadn't expected to see outside of school. Blushing faintly, he helped her up. Mumbling out "sorry." She looked up at him. Blinking a few times almost as if she were trying to recanize him. Then, she smiled.

"Your Inuyasha Tashino right? I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." Kagoem said in her sweet caring voice.

Inuyasha felt like a fool. Someone like her shouldn't care for someone like him. At least, from what he's been told. Blushing faintly, he said "it's okay I... I wasn't watching where I was going either. It's my fault, not yours." Then, he smelled someone coming up from behind Kagome. He wanted to growl. But knew that if he did, that Kagome would freak out. Standing behind her, was a man that looked to be at least a year older than himself.

"Look mutt. We're going to be late. Let's go Kagome." Said the man. His long brown hair blew in the wind. It was tied back into a high pony tail. His sky blue eyes were cold toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha though, well he just wanted to rip this guy's throat out. Kagome stared at him with a friendly smile. She was trying to tell Inuyasha through her eyes that Kouga isn't normally like this.

Inuyasha just found that hard to believe since Kouga ALWAYS picked on him.

Kouga grinned and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and walked off with her. Sighing softly, Inuyasha sighed. Dug his hands into his pockets and started to walk away. He liked Kagome. But with Kouga around, he felt like he could never be with her. And because of that, he was always depressed. And knew, that deep in his heart, Kagome was out of his legue.

Maybe she was.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha went back to his favourite place. The Sacred Tree. Looking at it, he could feel his spirit calm. Inuyasha always felt a strange presents within the tree. But wasn't sure what it could have been. He had no memory of this place. But, he only knew, that he was found here. Woken up by someone.

He couldn't remember who though. Those memories were blurred. All he could remember was a stabbing pain in his chest. Then, a blurred vision of someone looking after him. Other then that, nothing. Only the memories he made after he had recovered. Sighing softly, he sat down under the tree. Wondering what more could happen. It wasn't like his life was interesting right?

Sighing again, Inuyasha looked at the sky. Through the branches. He kept seeing images of a huge open forest. A woman with long hair in a priestess outfit. But, he wasn't sure why. At first, he thought that they were memories. But, someone had once told him that it couldn't be memories for this place was a huge forest over five hundred years ago. And that they, were nothing but dreams. Sighing again, Inuyasha ended up falling asleep.

* * *

_Inuyasha found himself in a forest again. Looking around only to see nothing but the green of the grass under his feet, and the green of the trees leaves. He never understood this dream. Then again, he didn't understand most of the things that happen. He walked around, trying to figure out his surroundings. He didn't notice anything different about this place._

_Every time he comes here in his dreams, it was always the same._

_But this time, he saw something. It was a small pond. Blinking a few times, he walked over to it. But, he was almost afraid too. In all the dreams he's had. There had never been a pond. And now, all of a sudden there was? Just how the hell does that work? Slowly, ever so slowly, Inuyasha walked over to the lake. Hoping that maybe some of his answers might be answered._

_But then, someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. Inuyasha stared at someone. But, he couldn't see their face. Their face... it was shadowed._

_"Don't look yet... your not ready to know the truth young one." Said the stranger._

_"What do you mean the truth?" Asked Inuyasha with confusion._

_The stranger was silent. But, if Inuyasha had to guess. He thought that this stranger was smiling. But, he wasn't sure why he or she, would be. Inuyasha moved away from the stranger. Wanting to know what was going on. There was no way that this person... Would want anything to do with him._

_"Unless you want to lose the princess of hearts that near you. I suggest that you keep her close. Or your heart, along with hers. Will be lost to the darkness."_

_"Wait what?"_

_But before anything else could be said. Or asked. Inuyasha was shaken out of his dream._

* * *

"Ugh..." Inuyasha muttered when he slowly opened his eyes. Only to look into a pair of concerned chocolate brown ones. Blinking a few times, to clear his sleep clouded vision. Inuyasha stared at her. Only to say "Kagome?"

"Yeah, are you okay? I'm sorry about Kouga earlier." Kagome said with concern.

"I'm fine. That stupid wolf can't hurt me."

"But it bothers you. I can see it in your eyes when everyone says those things to you. I see it in your eyes."

Inuyasha looked away. How could she know that just by looking into his eyes. Didn't it bother her to be talking to him? How could anyone even care about him? Only the elderly lady Kaede cared about him. But then again, she was different then everyone else. Kagome sighed softly. Staring at Inuyasha saying "Inuyasha, if you ever need anyone to talk too. Don't be afraid to talk to me okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. But then, he heard Kagome scream in fear. His head snapped up and he saw strange creatures. They were small and black. With yellow beady eyes. Long black claws and black antanas. They moved from side to side. Almost as if they were looking for an opening to leap at them.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome. There was no way that he was going to let her get hurt. One of them lept at Inuyasha, only for Inuyasha to swing his hand at them. But they only bounced off. Landing on the ground as if they weren't just hit at all. Growling deadly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran with her in his arms.

Kagome looked over his shoulder and screamed out "they're right behind us Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded. He had to get her to safety. But where? The grounds they were on were to be sacred grounds. No demons or what ever these were called should be able to even enter these grounds. And yet, they have entered these ground. Inuyasha kept running. His speed increasing. But those strange shadows kept coming. They kept coming out of the ground or the trees. Soon enough, they were surrounded.

Kagome shook in fear. Inuyasha held her closer. Trying to think on how to stop these things. His only thought, was to protect Kagome. He set Kagome down and stood in front of her. "I'll protect you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome shook in fear. But not for herself. But for Inuyasha. He gave a small confadent smile, turning back to the creatures. They all lept at him. And he got ready to strike.

But, there was a bright white light that soon took over Inuyasha's vision. And he could no longer hear the sounds that were around him.


	2. Ones Darkness

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. Wondering what had happened. The last thing that he remembers is that he was defending Kagome from those weird creatures. But he wasn't sure what they were. It was almost as if they were made from darkness. But he wasn't sure how he could sense that. It was something that didn't make any kind of sense to him at all. Not at the moment. Then again _this_ place that he was at now didn't make any kind of sense at all.

Looking around, he noticed that he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Okay, not darkness per say. Everything was black. But still bright enough to see. If that made sense. Looking down, he noticed that he was on something. Stained glass? If that made sense at the moment. Inuyasha looked around. Wanting to figure out what was happening. Where was he?

Finally, something came to him. A voice. But it was strange. It held no emotion. It was low. Almost like a silent whisper in his mind. A voice that was close to his own. But also at the same time, it wasn't his own voice. If that made sense. _"You've arrived at last"_

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked into the darkness. What did the voice mean 'at last'? That didn't make any kind of sense to the teen. It was almost as if they were always waiting for him. Could that be possible? Was he chosen for some kind of fate? Nah, that couldn't be the case. Then again, lots of weird things had happened to him in the years that he woke up with no memory of who he is.

_"We've waited for you young master. Now, is the time for your tests. To see you worthy."_

"Worthy of what?" Inuyasha shouted into the darkness. None of this was making sense anymore! How the hell did he end up here anyway? What did he do? "I must have hit my head. And Kagome and I weren't really attacked... Yeah, come on. There is no such thing as little black shadow creatures... right?" Inuyasha said to himself. Not wanting to believe that Kagome and him were attacked. Not ever.

But, something in the back of his mind. It was telling him that it was true. That he and Kagome were attacked. And that they were still in danger. Taking a deep breath, he asked the void. "What do I have to do?"

_"You must chose your weapon."_

A sword appeared, along with a shield and a wand. Inuyasha stared at it. What the hell was this about? Okay, he can get the sword being a weapon. But a wand and a sheild? Come on, what do you take him for? Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked over to the sword. But the voice whispered out _"Once you chose your weapon. You cannot take it back. The sword for the warrior. Courage. The shield of a guardian. To protect. Love. The wand of a mage. Wisdom. Do you chose the sword young master?"_

"That's a stupid question. Of course I pick the sword! I have to get back to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. And his hand thrust forward, gripping the hilt of the sword. It felt so light in his hands. Which, to him it didn't make any kind of sense. It's hilt was gold. The color... It flashed within his minds eye. Showing him a man with silver hair and golden eyes.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned to the remaining weapons. He didn't understand why they were still there. Did he fail? Was he suppouse to pick something else? Looking at the weapon in his hands, he wondered if he chose wrong... No, he knows that he picked right. The weapon to protect Kagome. It made feel a strong courage. That was something that he's never felt before in his life. Sure, he wasn't afraid or scare easily.

But this courage was powerful. It filled his body with a warmth. His eyes closed for a moment. Trying to think on what he could do at the moment. Then, the voice entered his mind once more._ "What power do you wish to give up young master?"_

"I chose to give up the power of the mage. I do not care for wisdom. I only wish to protect. To sheild the one I care for. To protect my loved ones. If I truly did wish for wisdom. Then, I shall learn it at my own pace. Not by a magical item."

_"Good... Now, the next stage shall begin young master. Careful of the fall."_

"Wait what?" Inuyasha said before the stain glass floor disappeared under his feet. His scream filled the silence of this world. He gripped the sword tightly in his hand. Enough so, that his knuckles had turned white. He couldn't take this anymore. The scream. The falling in the void. Why did he bother to take this test?

Then, Kagome's face flashed through his mind. His eyes snapped open. His eyes flashed gold for a moment. Narrowing his eyes, he screamed "I took this test to protect her!" Then, a flash of light appeared. Inuyasha looked at his free hand. And saw the shield appear. Smirking, he placed the shield under his feet. And started to glide through the darkness. He closed his eyes. Listening to his surroundings.

He could sense it. The feeling of shadows that surrounds this place. The shadows that he must fight. Holding the sword tighter in his hand, he slashed through the darkness. His instincs were telling him that there was a landing. That he had to create light. Light to rid himselfo f the darkness that tried to invade this place. Then, he saw it. The flash of light glitened off his blade. And he saw a stair case made of stain glass.

Smirking again, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he got the shield to land on the stair case. Thanks to the shield it soften his landing a bit. Looking around, Inuyasha noticed that the sheild had disappeared. He wondered what that would mean. Shrugging, he started to walk up the stairs. Wondering how long this would take him.

What could be up here that could be part of the test? None of this was making any kind of sense. At this point, nothing was. Then, he sensed it. Shadows. Turning around, Inuyasha saw shadows. The creatures that attacked him and Kagome. His eyes narrowed into slits. These bastered don't know when to quit.

Holding the blade with both hands, he charged. Slashing at them like they were butter and his blade was a hot knife. Inuyasha felt a strange surge of power flowing through him. Increasing his strength. His speed. His stathma. All of his senses had started to increase. But, he wasn't sure why that was. Shaking his head, he slashed at the creatures again.

"Die!" He shouted with rage.

The creatures soon disappeared. And Inuyasha was confused. Why didn't they attack anymore? Blinking in confusion, he looked around once more. Wondering what was going on. Soon, he heard the voice again. _"Creatures of Darkness cannot stand the power of your heart. Now, for the true test."_

"Your not going to let me fall again are you?"

_"No young master."_

Inuyasha looked around the room. Then, he felt it. The cold shivers that go through his blood. It went up his spine. Feeling like the ice that had went through his blood, and into his bones. It was something that he's never felt before. And it was something that he never wanted to feel ever again. But, that was something that didn't seem to make sense.

The strange feeling to defend himself was flowing through him. And he held the sword up. But something was wrong with it. It didn't look like a normal sword. Instead... the blade was longer. There were fangs that almost looked like the end of a key. But, at the same time, it was also like a dogs fangs. Looking at the hilt, he saw that there was a safeguard. But, they looked more like two dogs. Both of their noses toughed, and the blade sprouted from them. Their tails were curled. And the handle it was in the shape of a fang. But not as sharp.

And finally, the end of the sword. It had a small charm hanging from it. It looked like a mighty and powerful dog. It shined a bright silver. Same as the blade. The hold thing, was silver. But the hilts that were shaped like dogs. They were golden. Again, it made him feel a strange surge of power. It was even more powerful then he thought was possible. Smiling, he said "heh, now this is interesting. Let's do this!"

_"Only a true Keyblade Master can unleash the Keyblade's true power. Can you do this young master?"_

"I can and will!" Inuyasha shouted into the darkness. Soon, he didn't hear anything. And he found that a little creepy. Why did the voice disappear? Was something bad about to happen? Then, he turned around. He felt that chill again. And it came with a vengence. Looking down, he saw his shadow moving. Growing. Creating a new form. Something he never knew would be real. At least, not outside his imaganation.

But, what Inuyasha never expected to see. Was himself. At least, something that almost looked like him. The face and height was the same. But the eyes... The eyes were blood red. He could make out purple stripes on his face. The hair was silvery white. And he could see fangs and claws. But, it was the feeling that Inuyasha got from this thing. It was dark. And pure evil. The other Inuyasha smirked. Fangs glistened in the small dim light.

**"What's the matter? Afraid of your own shadow boy?"**

Inuyasha wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. That, and the fact that was a really bad pun there... Really bad. Holding his keyblade with both hands. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Glaring at the Shadow him, he had to figure out what to do. But, instead of thinking, he just charged. Letting out a battle cry as he swung his blade downward.

The Shadow smirked and held up a dark version of his keyblade. It gave off an emense power. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he knew, just knew, that he had to destroy this thing. And that wasn't going to be easy. Since he was well... fighting himself. The Shadow smirked thrust his paln aganest Inuyasha's chest. Throwing him back. Inuyasha groaned from the pain.

Opening one eye, Inuyasha let out a yelp as he blocked an oncoming attack from the Shadow. It's power was incrediable. Something he's never felt before in his life. Some where deep inside himself. He wanted that power. But, he also didn't want it. Feeling like if he took that sword, then he wouldn't be... him anymore. And that itself, scared him.

Shaking his head, he glared saying "I have to fight. I have to get out of here. And if I have to kill you to save Kagome then so be it!" He charged again. There was no way that he was going to lose to a shadow. No freaking way. Inuyasha swung the keyblade horazontaly. Hoping to catch him by surprise. But sadly, that wasn't the case.

Shadow, had caught the blade with his hand. Smiling, he said in his dark voice. **"You can't win Inuyasha. I'm you. The darkness that lies within your heart and blood. Join me. Become me. And you shall have all the power in the world. Even, the girl."**

Inuyasha felt his heart flutter. The idea of Kagome being his. It was like a dream come true. He may love Kagome with all his heart. But there is one thing he never wants to do. "I'll never make her love me!" He shouted before he punched the Shadow in the face. Knocking him down. Inuyasha glared. His violet eyes flashed an angry gold as he said "I love Kagome. But if I make her love me for power. Then I'm no better then anyone."

He swung his blade. Only, for Shadow to trip Inuyasha. Pushing himself up, Shadow smirked once more. His dark keyblade within his grasp. Smiling as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Shadow. Knowing fully well. That this was the test he had to win. It was his only chance to get back. Kagome could already be dead and he would never forgive himself.

Growling, Inuyasha shoved the keyblade at SHadow. Shadow managed to move out of the way. Inuyasha pushed himself up and charged. Anger glowed brightly in his gold eyes. He felt the power of his keyblade flow through him. Feeling it empower everything. Every fiber of his being, felt super charged.

Shadow's eyes were wide open. Trying to find a way to stop the attack. Inuyasha saw the attack coming. So, he jumped over Shadow's head. And struck from behind with a kick of his foot. Shadow skidded across the stained glass floor. Inuyasha jumped in the air once more. Landing near Shadow. His foot firmly pressed aganest his chest. Keyblade right next to Shadow's throat. Inuyasha's eyes glowed brightly.

"You lose Shadow me..." Inuyasha whispered. With that said, his eyes had returned to violet. He hadn't been aware of what happened. His shadow disappeared. But calmly said **"You may have won this round Inuyasha. But remember... I live within you. I'm deep in your heart and soul. You'll never, be free of me."**

Inuyasha felt like he was about to fall over. But he kept steady. There was no way that he was going to fall over now. No way in hell. Taking a few deep breaths. Inuyasha noticed that everything was quite now. There was nothing but peace in this place. Sighing softly, Inuyasha wondered how he could get back home. Back to Ka- "Kagome? I... I don't know how long I've been here! Is Kagome alive still? Please let her be alive!"

_"Time does not pass here young master. It was as if you never left. Please be careful... Your the one..."_

"The one? The one what?"

Before he got an answer, Inuyasha was blinded by a bright flash of light. And saw that he had returned to his world. He stood in front of Kagome. The shadow creatures had just stared at Inuyasha. And he wondered why. Looking at their gazes, he noticed that it wasn't at him. But at his arm. Or, what he felt was in his hand. Looking down, Inuyasha smirked. The Keyblade. It wasn't a dream! It was real!

Looking at the creatures, he said "it's a bad day to be a shadow isn't it?" With that, he charged at them. Slicing them, only for them to turn into black mist. There weren't that many now that he thinks about it. It was almost as if some of them had followed him into the other world. The world where he found his Keyblade. Fought his own shadow. But, what bothered him the most was, why was he chosen to begin with?

Once the last shadow was gone, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. She wasn't shaking anymore. But, her eyes told a different story. There was fear within her gaze. But he wasn't sure why she was afraid. Walking toward her, Inuyasha asked her in a gentle tone "are you alright Kagome?"

"Inuyasha... what happened? Where did you get that?"

Looking at the keyblade once more. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to tell her. Sure, he could say that he got it from a different world. But, she wouldn't believe him. Sighing softly, he looked back up at her. His eyes soft as he whispered "I don't know... Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

**GOD! this took me hours to type up and now my hand hurts! anywho, I hope you like this chapter, I couldn't think of anything cool for Inuyasha's Keyblade but the way I had discribed it, or how I tried too, anyway, see ya later! ~FIP~**


End file.
